


库A亚O预警

by Lionshavenoboundaries



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionshavenoboundaries/pseuds/Lionshavenoboundaries
Summary: 库里克意外发现亚古丁分化成O，临时标记了他就没再出现，四年之后，亚古丁登顶，库里克再度出现了。甜，不虐...





	1. Chapter 1

廖莎低头蜷在房间椅子上，他觉得不舒服，似乎是感冒了，浑身有点软软的提不起劲，隐隐有些发热，很想在躺在床上闷头睡一觉。但不行，廖莎在心里叹气，伊利亚之前说有重要的事情要找他商量。猜到是廖莎转投塔太门下的事情，但伊利亚既然说了要来，谁都拦不住他。

敲门声响起，廖莎慢慢站起来，晕头晕脑的去开门。伊利亚才踏进房中就抽了抽鼻子问，“你屋子里怎么有奶味？你还没断奶吗？”

廖莎本想反驳，但无奈脑子像一团浆糊，只好直接问，"你来找我什么事？"

伊利亚向来直白，"想劝你放弃老妖婆，老妖婆的爱令人窒息。"

廖莎慢慢摇了摇头，"我自己的事自己能决定"。发烧的感觉好像更加明显了。

伊利亚一把抓住廖莎的手，"我可是好心来劝你！哎，你这怎么奶味越来越浓了？真是还没断奶呢！也是了，看你这个胖乎乎的小样子。"

廖莎软软地说，"好热，晕…"

"你是不是发烧了？用不用找队医看看？"伊利亚摸着廖莎额头，闻到了越来越浓的掺着水果和海风带着奶香的味道。"艹，你发情了吧！你，你小子居然是Omega吗？！"

廖莎迷茫地抬头看着伊利亚。蓝眼睛里是氤氲的水汽，湿乎乎的，被注视的伊利亚觉得有点口干舌燥。这家伙再不吃抑制剂，自己都要被他的信息素提前挑起发情期了。伊利亚咬咬牙，深吸一口气，急切的说，"你在这等等，我去给你找抑制剂。"

此时的廖莎只觉得越来越热，股间开始有了湿意。仅剩的意识告诉他，他居然分化成Omega了，而且因为有伊利亚这个Alpha在场，还被挑起了发情期。真是...廖莎一边觉得羞耻，一边隐隐松了口气，被伊利亚知道...总比被别人撞破好。

廖莎难耐地夹紧双腿，尽可能缩成一团，带着婴儿肥的小脸上满是汗珠，面色潮红，急切地喘息。

伊利亚夺门而出冲向保健室，找到了抑制剂后迅速跑回来。一推开门，香味比刚才还要浓郁，甜美的刚刚分化还未被标记的Omega的味道对Alpha来说是一个巨大的考验。但伊利亚还是不能放下廖莎不管。

"来，吃药"。伊利亚走到廖莎身边蹲下，蜷缩在地板上的廖莎此刻已经浑身湿透，意识不太清醒，股间湿乎乎的一片。伊利亚把抑制剂强行给廖莎喂了下去，但是似乎不见效果，廖莎的发情期来得太猛烈。19岁才分化对于Omega来说已经过晚，或许正因为晚，初来的发情时似乎更加凶狠。虽然不知道为什么廖莎拖到现在才分化，但是之前大家都以为是Beta的男孩现在成了眼前这个蜷缩在地艰难地希望熬过发情期的香甜诱人的Omega，纵是冰刀绷断钉子插进脚趾也几乎面不改色的伊利亚也觉得有点震惊。

在大多数人眼里，廖莎长得虽然白白净净肉乎乎得很可爱，但却没有Omega常见的柔弱纤细。长得也不算精致，尤其跟自己的好哥们萨沙比起来，更是一个仙子，一个平平无奇。然鹅仙子一样的萨沙看起来温柔其实却是个颇为难缠的Alpha，这个不怎么起眼的小胖子，竟然出人意料地分化成Omega。

但向来字典里没有怂字，朋友不多为朋友可以两肋插满刀的伊利亚还是觉得不能扔着廖莎不管，至少要把他抱到床上去。不然他这个小体质，还没等抑制剂起效熬过发情期，可能就先感冒发烧大病一场了。

伊利亚甩甩头，努力克制下腹骚动，无视开始飘散在空气中，与原本香味缠绕一起的雪松味。弯腰抱起湿漉漉的廖莎，这小子还真不轻，不过乍一看修长纤细的伊利亚比实际看起来要强壮得多，抱起廖莎也不算难事，唯一的困扰就是廖莎的信息素太好闻了，伊利亚下意识抽抽鼻子多闻了几下。

抱着廖莎走到床前，空气中雪松的味道突然浓烈起来，缠上弥漫在屋子里的水果海盐奶香味，中和出一种异常令人愉悦的味道，让伊利亚觉得好像踩在云朵上。手有点使不上劲，不过床马上就到了，廖莎同样咬紧亚牙关在死撑。

终于走到床前，伊利亚也不禁心跳加速，额头渗出汗珠，他弯腰想放下廖莎，但一个没注意脚下，竟然自己左腿绊右腿抱着廖莎摔倒在床。四周跳都不摔的伊利亚居然这样平地摔了。

伊利亚自嘲的笑了一声，但很快笑不出来，并不算重的一摔似乎击碎了本就被发情时吞噬得所剩无几的自制力，扑面而来的Omega信息素，让他难以克制的硬了。雪松的味道陡然浓烈，令本就喘息不已额头冒汗的廖莎呼吸更加急促难熬。

什么破抑制剂，完全没有效果，果然药都是不靠谱的。伊利亚脑子里闪过这样的念头。听从自己本能，他低头舔了舔了廖莎的嘴唇。身下甚至能说白嫩的新生Omega呜咽一声，几乎没有抵抗地张开唇舌，接受了Alpha的攻城略地。Omega难耐地扭动着，张开双腿夹住Alpha腰侧，热情又生涩地扭动着。

Alpha的本能令伊利亚释放出了更多信息素，廖莎腿间无法控制地流出更多粘液，湿成一片。廖莎无助的看着身上的人，蓝色的眼睛湿湿的，像是清澈的湖面被人投下一粒石子，酝起一阵阵涟漪。伊利亚不由自主的吻了吻他美丽的眼睛，湿漉漉的睫毛颤抖着，像是打湿了翅膀挣扎着想飞起的蝴蝶。

"帮帮我…伊利亚"廖莎在他身下用几不可闻的声音说道。但五感敏锐的Alpha瞬间绷紧了肌肉，又渐渐放软了身段，大手抚摸着Omega柔韧的身躯。身为运动员的廖莎触感并不像一般Omega那样柔软，但包裹在白嫩皮肤下面充满韧劲的肌肉反而更对伊利亚的胃口。那一声伊利亚更是给了他莫大鼓励，你还知道现在在你身上的人是谁，伊利亚心想，就冲这点，给你点奖励好了。

伊利亚的大手愉快地揉着廖莎胸口，揉捏住粉色的红点。廖莎惊喘，猛的向后一躲，但身下的床垫令他无路可逃，只能被困在伊利亚和床垫间，任Alpha为所欲为。伊利亚见状，轻轻拉扯Omega的乳尖，坏心眼的揉捻。

"啊——"廖莎抽泣着摇头，"不要了，不要了——求求你——啊——"

"求谁？"伊利亚低喘着问，被情欲沾染的声音里透着强烈的占有欲，不知道究竟来自Alpha的本能还是其他。

"你——啊——伊利亚——求你——呜呜——"

"乖"伊利亚埋头在廖莎胸前，含住他的乳尖，舌尖卷弄撩拨，看着廖莎随着自己的动作颤抖不已，伊利亚心里突然涌上一个念头，我要看他为我哭泣，这个念头拉扯着伊利亚的神智，迫得他用牙尖轻咬住身下Omega的乳尖轻扯。廖莎哭叫，抽泣"别咬——啊——不要了——呜"眼泪从眼角滑下，消失在棕色的柔软的发间。

但伊利亚并没有放过他，反而变本加厉地舔弄他的乳尖，另一只手伸向廖莎腿间，拨开他的双腿，"你都湿成这样了"伊利亚坏笑着说。即使被情欲操控，听见这话廖莎仍旧下意识羞赧地想要并拢双腿，但伊利亚眼疾手快，膝盖挡在廖莎腿间，迫得他不得不维持张开双腿的姿势。伊利亚附身压在廖莎身上，在他耳边蛊惑地低吟，"为我张开腿，廖莎"。廖莎似乎被催眠一般停下挣扎，张开腿让伊利亚置身其间。

"真乖，一会儿给你奖励。"伊利亚满意地低笑。修长的食指探进廖莎股间流出液体的湿润穴口，立刻被被蠕动的小穴吞了进去。伊利亚再伸入一根手指，在廖莎后庭抽动，感受着湿润柔软的小穴包裹并抽动着吮吸手指。"你已经准备好了"伊利亚满意地说，手指在小穴搅弄，引得廖莎的臀部一阵不受控制地颤抖。伊利亚满意的抽出手指，穴口的软肉还恋恋不舍地吸吮着他的指尖。伊利亚一巴掌轻拍在廖莎臀上，"别急，这就来了"。廖莎呜咽一声，无助地看着他。这眼神让伊利亚下身更硬了，他立刻解开裤子，巨大的火热迫不及待的弹出来，带着不容抗拒地气势抵在廖莎穴口。

"我进去了——"伊利亚扶着火热，直直冲进廖莎后庭。"啊！"太过刺激的感受让廖莎哭出了声，身体好像被剖成两半，但分泌出大量液体的小穴并未因此受伤，后穴柔顺地接纳了伊利亚的火热性器。

本想着对初尝情欲的Omega温柔一点，但感受着廖莎柔软的后穴不断抽动着主动吞咽自己的硕大，血气方刚的伊利亚怎么可能忍得住。他遵循本能在廖莎体内攻城略地，不顾Omega的哭喊。廖莎抽泣着，双手搂着伊利亚脖子，哼哼唧唧的要他轻一点，但后穴却不自觉地抽动，鼓励着伊利亚的举动。

卖力抽插间，伊利亚感觉自己碰到了隐藏在廖莎后穴中的另一个隐秘入口，过于刺激的触感让廖莎像砧板上的鱼一样挺动身子，扭腰想要躲开。那是Omega的产道，从这里插进去，成结，就能彻底标记身下这个可爱诱人的Omega，让他彻底属于自己。伊利亚看着身下汁水横流，哭喊着的Omega，突然有点心软，这次算了，你还太小。伊利亚加快了在廖莎体内抽动的速度，时不时擦过产道入口，身下的Omega此时已经喊不出声，只能攀着Alpha，柔顺地双腿大张，轻哼着任由他在身体里冲刺，眼角还带着泪珠。

伊利亚突然从廖莎体内抽出，将他翻了个身，背朝着自己趴着，廖莎还未来得及抗议，身后人火热再次挺入，大力抽插同时，伊利亚一手抚慰着廖莎的腿间，一手揉着他的头发，舌头舔舐着他的后颈，廖莎感觉到后穴内的抽插陡然加速，一下一下像打桩一样，腿间抚慰着他的手掌也加快了速度。被禁锢在伊利亚怀中，他无力抵抗，也无心抵抗，Omega的天性就是向Alpha臣服，尽管廖莎并不是传统意义上柔弱的Omega。后穴里火热的肉棒更加卖力的抽插，引得软肉不断颤抖，时不时碰到产道入口让廖莎不自觉更加绞紧了小穴，与此同时，廖莎突然觉得后颈一疼，Alpha的信息素源源不断地注入进来，让廖莎哭喊出声，疯狂颤抖，射出白浊的液体，小穴也颤抖着吸吮被包裹在其中的火热。伊利亚用力抽动几下，射在廖莎体内。攀上高潮的两个人本能的黏腻在一起，伊利亚舔弄着廖莎后颈的齿痕，小声说，"我临时标记了你，你短期没有发情的困扰了，其他人也不敢对你有妄想。"

廖莎吃力地抬起眼皮，几不可闻地说，谢谢。但到底是谢什么？谢伊利亚没有一冲动就标记自己吗？廖莎自己也不知道，他只觉得身体餍足了以后，似乎对身后的人多了一些依赖，心底某个角落隐约空了起来。


	2. 盐湖城后

几年过去，伊利亚早已退役，廖莎也不再是当年那个婴儿肥的小Omega，那次之后，原本只能算清秀可爱的廖莎似乎快速成长起来，褪去了稚气，取而代之是精致又透着英气的脸庞，肌肉紧致的身材，充满力量感的表演风格也让他看起来更像个Alpha。但实际情况却是，他是个曾经第一次发情就被人暂时标记，此后一直靠着抑制剂度过三年多的Omega。忙碌的训练让他没有过多时间社交，廖莎似乎也并不希望和其他Alpha有过多接触。这一切，塔太都看在眼里但并不想干预，因为从一开始，廖莎的梦想就是成为世界冠军。

如愿成为世界冠军，甚至不可思议地拿下史上第一个赛季大满贯的廖莎，这天迎来了一位意外的客人。

三年没见，这个人还是像当初一样一副怼天怼地的样子，可笑起来却意外的温柔。现在他正活生生站在廖莎面前，笑得眼睛弯弯的。

"祝贺你。"他说。

"谢谢。"

廖莎一时间竟不知如何继续。酸涩的情绪陡然涌上心头，三年多靠着抑制剂度过的日子，借着醉心训练冲刺金牌躲避社交的日子，真的只是因为…忙吗？这个问题原不需要答案，直到这个人又活生生站在自己面前，笑得一脸云淡风轻。

"一起坐坐？"那人开口了。

几分钟后两人坐在廖莎的房间里，气氛略有些尴尬。不，尴尬的只有廖莎而已，伊利亚明明非常自在。靠在椅背上的姿势，岔开腿坐的动作，无一不说明，这家伙自在极了！廖莎心里突然有几分怨责，这人，当初突然退役消失不见，现在又不打招呼突然出现，安的什么心？酸涩的心思让廖莎眼底隐隐聚起一层薄薄的雾气。这时候，伊利亚开口了。

"我和她达成了协议，这几年我在美国。"伊利亚没有说她是谁，但廖莎知道是塔太。

"为什么？"廖莎不解。

"因为你想拿金牌，想成为世界冠军，拿世锦赛，甚至奥运会金牌。"伊利亚认真地看着廖莎，"而我如果在这里，会影响你，阻碍你追逐梦想。"

"什…什么？才不会，你才没有那么大影响呢…"廖莎急切地否认，但却越说越心虚越说越小声，因为那个人虽然突然对着自己笑了，一脸"我什么都知道"。

"我对你可能没那么大影响，但是如果一直在你身边，我一定会忍不住标记你，把你变成我的。"伊利亚站起来，走到廖莎旁边，把从椅子里拉起来，两人面对面站着。没有揭穿他，伊利亚径直抛下了一个更大的炸弹，直白的话让廖莎两颊发热，一时竟不知如何作答。

"傻了？好歹给点反应吧？我可难得一次说这么多话。"伊利亚突然陡然倾身靠过来，伸手掰着廖莎下巴把他转向自己，同时毫不掩饰地释放出信息素，雪松的味道由此向着房间各个角落侵袭，似乎有意要为这个房里的一切都打上专属自己的印记，甚至是廖莎，尤其是廖莎。

被雪松味搅得心烦意乱的廖莎有些气急，但却难以抗拒地跟着释放出压抑了三年多的信息素，隐约的水果奶香开始在屋子里隐隐扩散，与雪松味缠缠绕绕，渐渐糅合在一起。Omega的本能让他只想窝进伊利亚怀中与他结合，但理智却让他想问清楚，为什么伊利亚不打一声招呼就消失不见？上一次的意外，所谓的忍不住标记究竟是不是仅仅是Alpha的生理本能？

他还没鼓足勇气问出口，伊利亚似乎却已经明白。他贴上来以鼻尖蹭了蹭廖莎鼻头，"你以为我不知道面对一个发情期Omega的风险，浑身憋得都要爆炸了还担心你睡地板着凉，非要把你抱上床？"

答案已经昭然若揭了，但廖莎还是忍不住小声抱怨，"你为了和萨沙住一间，还把我赶出来一个人住…"

"你耿耿于怀到现在？"伊利亚难以置信笑出声。

"我以为…你们不喜欢我。"廖莎委屈。

"三个人一张床怎么睡？你贴着萨沙吗？他可是Alpha！我可不会放你贴着他睡；但让你贴着我睡嘛，我没那么自信不对你做点什么。"

"我那时候还不到14岁！"廖莎震惊了。

"那时候我还不知道你会分化成Omega呢。"伊利亚耸耸肩。

"要是我一直是Beta…"廖莎犹豫道，如果我不是Omega，你会不会…

还没等他陷入自怨自艾的情绪，伊利亚已经嗤道，"是Beta又怎么样？就算你是Alpha又怎么样？ 如果不是她拿你的梦想当理由，我又怎么会出走去美国？"

所以自己这三年多来，夜深时每每想起那天，难以克制的被抛弃的感觉都只是自寻烦恼而已？廖莎突然有些想笑，又有些鼻酸。

那人的大手捧起廖莎出落得精致无比的脸庞，注视着他渐渐布满水汽的蓝眼睛，丝毫不掩饰自己占有欲，"你是我的…一直都是，以后也是。"

冷冽的雪松味与掺杂着热带水果的奶香味渐渐融为一体，房间每一个角落都充斥着好闻的味道。

伊利亚吻住廖莎的唇，带着些许试探，轻柔得几乎不像他直来直往的风格。感觉到了他的试探，廖莎主动回应，探出舌尖轻舔伊利亚的唇。得到了回应的伊利亚毫不客气得缠上廖莎舌尖，一只手托住廖莎脑后，另一只手往下滑到廖莎背部，一个用力，将他带到自己怀中，二人气息浅浅地交错。

伊利亚沿着廖莎的脖子浅浅啄吻，到耳垂，突然停了下来，低头埋在廖莎颈测，紧紧抱住怀里人，不说话，就这样抱着。但廖莎能听见伊利亚快速有力的心跳，他眯着眼睛，蹭了蹭伊利亚的脑袋。

抱着自己不动的人突然说话了。伊利亚按耐住渴望，问，“你发情期什么时候？”廖莎一瞬间脑袋空白，“啊？我不，不清楚。”

伊利亚抬头，双手握住廖莎肩膀，将他稍微推开一点，难以置信的看着他。“不清楚？那你这几年怎么过来的？”廖莎迟疑地说，“就每个月都吃一次抑制剂，有比赛就提前吃。”

“你知道，吃一次抑制剂至少三个月不用再吃吧？”伊利亚耐住性子哑着嗓子问。廖莎点头，“但还有其他队友是Alpha，我担心...”“你担心？嗯？”伊利亚的声音中透着一丝危险的意味。“我怕影响训练...我不想...不想被别人标记。”如果用了抑制剂还压不住发情期，就只有被标记一条路了。廖莎的回答取悦了伊利亚，连带得让他说话都温柔了起来，“以后不要吃抑制剂了，吃多了不好。”廖莎不假思索地乖乖点头，突然反应过来伊利亚这句话意味着什么，红云浮上了脸颊。

心情愉悦的伊利亚又起了逗弄的心思，一低头在廖莎锁骨上舔了舔，惹得廖莎一阵轻颤，抑制不住地喘息。空气里二人的信息素交缠在一起，甜蜜而危险。伊利亚低声蛊惑，“搂住我脖子。”廖莎乖乖就范，见状，伊利亚双手托起廖莎臀部，把他抱起来，双腿夹在自己腰侧。廖莎一声惊呼，更加搂紧伊利亚的脖子，伊利亚还不满足，轻轻拍了拍廖莎臀瓣，“腿夹紧了。”廖莎低喘一声，埋头在伊利亚颈间，双腿用力夹住伊利亚腰侧，这个姿势，好羞耻...然而股间却传来难以忽视的湿意，廖莎只好更加深深得埋头在Alpha的颈测，好像这样就能逃避这种秘密被人窥探的感觉。

伊利亚心情大好，抱着廖莎来到床边，往前倒去，一瞬间的失重感让挂在身上的Omega更加紧张地攀住他，但又立刻陷入柔软的床垫，放松了下来。伊利亚双手撑在廖莎身侧，低头吻着这个三年没见如同脱胎换骨般的Omega，尽管褪去了婴儿肥的廖莎出落得比当年精致得多，眉目如画，但眉宇间的英气仍旧让他看起来和普通Omega不同，不过此刻卸下防备躺在Alpha身下的他，比冰场上少了一丝硬朗，多了一丝柔软，也让伊利亚更加难以放手。

伊利亚熟门熟路的褪掉廖莎的衣物，只留下贴身的内裤，内裤早已被浸透，股间一大块湿漉漉的水痕让廖莎不适地扭了扭，很想把它脱掉。伊利亚见状，轻轻一巴掌拍在廖莎翘臀上，“等不及了？”廖莎有些委屈有些羞赧地抬眼看着他，眼角早已是隐隐的泪痕，这一眼，让伊利亚觉得心里有个猫爪子在不停地挠。

可不能让这家伙得逞了，伊利亚伸手往湿痕按去，引得廖莎一阵惊喘，想要并拢双腿，却夹紧了伊利亚的腰，好像在催促他一般。意识到这一点的廖莎有些慌乱的松开腿，却又显得像是邀请一样。伊利亚坏笑的看着他，左右不是的廖莎索性拉下他的脑袋吻过去。伊利亚的呼吸陡然粗重，房间的温度似乎骤然上升了好几度。唇舌追逐嬉戏间，伊利亚不忘用胯间在廖莎腿间磨蹭，廖莎胸口不断起伏，难耐得感觉到推荐又是一大股温热的湿意，而伊利亚还不放过他，揉捻着他胸前早已因为情欲站立的红点。

廖莎闷哼一声，夹紧双腿，无声地催促伊利亚，但伊利亚却在此时突然停了下来。硬生生被从情欲中唤醒的二人都重重地喘着气，空气中两种香味早已经混成一种味道，分不清是谁的信息素。伊利亚认真地看着身下的金发有些汗湿凌乱却显得更加性感诱人的廖莎，问“你知道今天如果做下去，我不会只做一半吧？我会在你身体里成结，彻底标记你。”不是发情期的标记意味着大概率不会怀孕，但也意味着，从今往后廖莎的情与欲都将和他彻底联结在一起，并且只和他联结。

廖莎喘着气，蓝眼睛中的水雾越来越厚，他眨眨眼睛，让自己更够看清身上的Alpha，然后下定决心般点点头，坚定地低声说，“请你，标记我。”这个回答彻底点燃了伊利亚的热情，他回以廖莎更加热烈的吻，津液从廖莎嘴角流下，伊利亚的大手爱抚着廖莎的胸口，又朝着腹部和私处而去，撤掉了早就湿透的内裤，伊利亚快速脱掉了自己身上残留的衣物，和廖莎坦陈相见。

三年没见伊利亚比当年更加强壮，浑身充斥着Alpha绝对的力量感，伊利亚覆在廖莎身上时，满意得听见身下的Omega陡然急促的喘息，两人赤条条紧密贴合在一起。他伸指探入廖莎的后庭，指尖立刻被紧致又柔软的感觉包围了，廖莎难耐地在床单上蹭来蹭去，小穴抽动着吮吸入侵的手指。伊利亚额头早已因忍耐冒出汗珠，但他并不想过于着急，而是又试探性地伸进一指，也被小穴热切的包裹住了。伊利亚轻轻勾起指尖，寻找身下Omega的敏感点。

“哈——快点——啊嗯”廖莎难耐地喘息，突然伴随着陡然拔尖的一声惊喘，他胸部猛地向上挺起，头向后仰去，露出线条优美的颈部和喉结。找对地方了，伊利亚明白，他抽动手指，每一下都擦过这个敏感点，廖莎无法自控的随着他的手指颤栗不已，愉悦的泪水从眼角流下，伊利亚还不放过他，低头舔弄起他的喉结。“啊——哈——”廖莎的声音已经带着哭腔，距离崩溃似乎只差一步之遥，“伊留什卡，求求你，进来——呜”。

“廖莎，廖莎——再说一遍，乖”伊利亚同样快忍耐到极限，却仍旧固执得要廖莎重复一遍。

“呜呜——伊留什卡，进来——啊——进来”，廖莎哭喊着。下身早已坚硬如铁的伊利亚闻声立刻抽出手指，以自己的炙热抵住廖莎的入口，他吻了吻廖莎湿漉漉的眼睛，双手与廖莎十指交握，深深看着身下的Omega，说，“我进来了。”

“嗯——”廖莎上身软软地向上挺起，顺从又满足地接纳了伊利亚的巨大。伊利亚并未给廖莎喘息的时间，摆臀卖力地抽插。廖莎抬起臀部，方便身上Alpha的动作，又被伊利亚强力的抽插顶弄得不断向前蹭去，他不得不抬起大张的双腿，盘在伊利亚的背上，固定住自己，但这个动作无形间再次鼓励了伊利亚，他握紧了廖莎的手，更加大幅得摆动胯部，每次都几乎要退出去了，又重重挺入。

“啊——轻点——轻——啊”廖莎狂乱得摆头，哭唧唧地求着在身上卖力耕耘的Alpha，但恐怕在床笫间，Alpha是不会如他的愿。伊利亚低头舔弄着廖莎的颈侧轻轻啮咬他的耳垂，臀部稍稍抬起，微微变幻了一个角度，再深深地插入。

“啊——那里——疼——呜呜”廖莎惊喘，委屈得看着身上的Alpha。伊利亚见状耐心地用自己的顶端在内部那个神秘的入口处耐心地轻蹭，小口在磨蹭下，涌出大量温热的蜜液，廖莎的分身在没有任何抚慰的之下，直挺挺地站立起来，随着伊利亚的动作，顶端渗出的粘液蹭伊利亚下腹一片湿润。伊利亚并不在意，反而每次挺入时，都刻意以下腹磨蹭廖莎的顶端，带给他更多刺激。

“廖莎，放松点，让我进去。”伊利亚在廖莎耳边轻声蛊惑着，舔弄着廖莎耳垂，而这一招似乎真的起到了作用，廖莎放松了身体，伊利亚抓准这个机会，一寸一寸把自己钉入Omega的生殖腔。伊利亚刚一进入，廖莎就后悔了，太大了，感觉要撑破了，泪水从他的眼角流下，打湿了一片床单，但这时候反悔已经来不及了，只能浅浅地喘气尽量放松自己，由着伊利亚一寸一寸进入到最里面。

等伊利亚完全插入到底的时候，两个人几乎同时松了口气，现在Omega的肉洞紧紧包裹着他，柔软细嫩，像上好的丝绸，还随着呼吸的节奏有规律地收紧。伊利亚舒服得直哼哼，手托起廖莎的脑袋，扭头亲吻他的后颈，当初咬下的齿痕已经不在，伊利亚在本能的带领下，再次寻到那处，轻咬了一下，廖莎短处的惊叫一声，甜腻的香味溢了出来，腔体也绞紧了伊利亚，害得他差点缴械。

伊利亚稍稍后退了一些，然后用力钉入，廖莎被干得喘不过气来，感觉自己像在狂风暴雨中飘零，只能紧紧抱住了身上的人，尽可能放松肌肉接纳他的顶弄，Omega的妥协只换来Alpha更加凶狠地插入，伊利亚的阳具开始膨胀，开始在廖莎体内成结，结完全长开一口，像是一个拳头塞到腔体中，廖莎也只能勉强承受，被撑开到极限，每一寸褶皱都被展开...廖莎在这种窒息的惶恐与极致的快感中达到了高潮，抽搐着射精，弄得伊利亚下腹白浊一片。

有几秒钟廖莎以为自己晕过去了，但随后又被腹中的饱胀感找回了感官，伊利亚的结还没有消退，精液一股一股往生殖腔里灌，廖莎觉得自己腰一下已经完全麻木了，只觉得自己被填满了...

伊利亚终于停止射精时，像一头吃饱了的猛兽，抱着廖莎，从喉底发出满意的哼哼，廖莎被他弄得无意识地不断抽泣，生理性的泪水在枕头上氤出湿漉漉的一片。等结消退的时候，廖莎已经困得抬不起眼皮，穴口红肿着无法合拢，大量白浊随之溢出，打湿了大腿根。

伊利亚将手软脚软的廖莎抱进浴缸，替二人做了清理，换了干净得床单，搂着廖莎躺下。廖莎迷迷糊糊间感受到身后的热源，餍足地往后蹭了蹭，更加窝进伊利亚怀中，安心睡去。伊利亚吻了吻廖莎后颈的齿痕，也满足地陷入梦乡。


End file.
